Question: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{7} = 9$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $7$ $ \dfrac{x}{7} {\cdot 7} = 9 {\cdot 7} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{7}} \cdot \cancel{7} = 63$ $x = 63$